The Elven Alliance
Elven Alliance is one of the playable races in Disciples, Introduced in Disciples II: Rise of the Elves. The Alliance represents Elves, who have been created by Gallean- God of Nature. Short History The eldest race, wise and always mournful (probably because they have lived for too long and seen so much of evil and injustice), elves rarely abandon their homes – lush woods and thickets. The first sentient beings in Nevendaar, they were used to solitude, and therefore they don't much trust the outsiders, rightfully believing that they will disturb their peace. Like men, they combine two opposites – they are intelligent, wise and noble, but at the same time they are rather wild and somewhat cruel. But the cause of such duality is not the same as in the case of men. Such disarray is caused not by the freedom of will which humans possess, but rather the nature of the divine being, to which they still have a strong connection. Gallean, the elven god and creator, severely punished by Mortis for his betrayal, combines the two sides of his nature – one is a benevolent being, full of love to all living things, and the other is a violent beast bent on destruction. And so, the elves divided as well – some are noble, and some are wild. The first are open to the world and willing to make alliances with other friendly races; wild elves, on the other hand, seek only peace and solitude, and those who dare to disturb them will quickly make themselves powerful enemies. The elven realm is the kingdom of autumnal forests, and eternal autumn is in the hearts of the elves. For this is the essence of the elven race: the beauty of departing life, great wisdom and great sorrow, and the presentiment of the coming sleep, which may turn out to be eternal. Very few realize that deep in their hearts, they do hope to see the very distant but so longed-for spring. Units Heroes *'Forest Liege '- Average melee unit, with somewhat fewer HP than its counterparts, and more movement point. Along with the Dwarf King's Guard he is the only warrior hero, who walks *'Guardian '- Default Guild Lord Hero, with lots of movement points, and HP on the same level as the Dwarf Engineer. *'Dryad '- Mage Hero, compared to the other nations' spellcasters, she has fewer HP, more movement points, and flying ability. *'Shadowglade' - Generic thief, with the typical Elven "more MP-less HP" formulae. *'Sage' - Rodbearer Hero, absent in Disciples III: Renaissance. Weakest among the rod-planters, this one has forestwalk, and summons ent minors to battle instead him. Guardian *'Ilumielle' - the usual Guardian of the Capitol, with maxed XP, 900 HP, 90 armour and her attacks cause 250 points of damage for the entire party at a very high initiative. She has "Immunity: Shatter", which became a standard ability for all the Guardians since the "Rise of the Elves" release to protect them against the Theurgist's attack. Warriors Tier 1 *'Centaur Lancer' - plain average melee unit, with a good amount of HP, and basic damage output. Requires somewhat more XP to level up than his counterparts. Replaced by Elven Lancer in Disciples 3. Tier 2 *'Centaur Charger '- though not too impressive stats-wise, this unit levels up quite fast, and thanks to his armour he can bear the beating. Replaced by Elven Charger in Disciples 3. *'Centaur Strider '- The other branch of the Warrior tree, with more HP, bigger damage, but no armour. Replaced by Elven Strider in Disciples 3. Tier 3 *'Centaur Savage '- the only level 3 warrior unit with a respectable, 100 Damage point. Beware his low initiative, and the lack of armour, though. Replaced by Elven Savage in Disciples 3. Rangers Tier 1 *'Scout '- the very same as for the Empire's archer, no more, no less. Tier 2 *'Hunter '- Stronger, better, weapon-based level 2 archer, who can either choose the Stinger dead-end, or the double-shooting path. *'Watchman' - Level 2 archer, with elemental-based attack. Very useful, as he quickly levels up, and helps you out against weapon-immune foes, if your hero lacks non-weapon based attacks. Tier 3 *'Bandit '- this level 3 archer shoots two arrows, which are individually weaker than the Hunter's bow, but in exchange, you can split fire between the targets. *'Stinger '- very good, dead-end on the weapon-based line. This one packs a nice amount of HP with a built-in poisoning, just like the Empire's Assassin. He levels up quite fast. *'Warden '- level 3 elemental archer, with more direct damage (fire), and less secondary damage (blister). Comes with fire ward. *'Sentry '- the other level 3 elemental archer, with less direct damage (water), and more secondary damage (frostbite). Comes with water ward. Tier 4 *'Brigand '- now it starts to be funny... This level 4 archer shoots 2 arrows, which are quite strong now. Coupled with a Mage hero's first strike, you can mow down enemy parties in no-time. Tier 5 *'Marauder '- with 2 arrows per activation the Marauder has the largest damage output on that branch - but that is hardly a surprise for the only level 5 archer unit in the game. 170 HP is also pretty nice, and with the help of a few mage-wielding units 2 of them can clear out enemy parties very well. Replaced by Night Dancer in Disciples 3. Mages Tier 1 *'Adept' - this level 1 mage bears many similarities with the basic magician units from other races. Its 45 initiative is very good, and will retain it throughout the level-ups. Tier 2 *'Channeller' - the same damage, as a basic Mage Hero, that is all about this level 2 magician, who acquired also a bit more HP. Just like every other mage, he targets all the 6 slots in the enemy's party. Tier 3 *'Theurgist '- more HP than the Archon, weaker in raw power, but when the attack hits, it can shatter armour. *'Archon' - somewhat few HP for a Level 3 unit, but good initiative, and 50 damage can hurt quite a lot. Support Tier 1 *'Spiritess' - Basic healer unit, with single-unit healing ability. Tier 2 *'Oracle' - Level 2 healer, more HP, and 40 HP healing on a single unit. Tier 3 *'Grovemaiden '- somewhat lackluster, level 3 healer, who heals 50 HP on a single unit. She bestowes all the four elemental ward upon the target. Replaced by Daughter of the Forest in Disciples 3. Tier 4 *'Sundancer' - heals 50 HP, which is fewer than the Empire Prophetess', but provides group healing, along with a bestowed Fire Ward. *'Sylph '- The other Level 4 Healer, who restores a bit more HP each turn (55), and gives air ward. Special *'Griffin' - Just like the Titan at the Empire, this one has nothing to write home about, outside its single melee attack. With so many good units to wage war on the adventure map, I advise to keep them for city defense only. *'Skylord' - 300 HP, 100 damage upon an attack, and an initiative of 50 looks nice for the first sight. However, for the same resource and time investment the other units usually fare better. Summons *[[Treant|'Treant']] *[[Verdant|'Verdant']] Category:Playable Races